


Dramatisch

by BluesMirage



Series: Pubertät [4]
Category: Universal Century Gundam
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Cake, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Vibrators
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 26,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluesMirage/pseuds/BluesMirage
Summary: 玛斯兄妹校年终庆典期间的事。过渡章，为主线铺垫。（上）爱德华又体验了夏亚的记忆碎片，那切实得像他自己的回忆。（中）平安夜的约会，疑似赤色彗星存在此世的证据的信息。（下）命运的交汇，拉拉•辛•弗拉纳冈与悲剧王子之诗。





	1. 上

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 手/舔x/按摩棒/中出

“…唔……”

他吻过的眼睫下蔚蓝中满盈泪雾，黯然失焦却晶莹剔透，对方泛粉的双唇呓语得软而轻，水色沾染的唇瓣被他包于手套中的指尖抚摸着。赤红色特殊织物贴着他的手部表面，拭蹭过身下人唇角的津液时被印出暗如血渍的斑迹。

视野有些隐约的灰暗与不安定，深切交融的感觉就和对方的手指抚上脸颊的微温湿意一样清楚。那点触感掠过黏附在他汗湿肌肤上的发丝，沿鼻梁移至眉宇间。在眉间上方轻轻来回的指腹描绘着一条短斜线，被对方触碰凝聚的热度勾勒分明的是条形状尖锐的伤痕。

那个位置，什么时候，怎么留下伤痕的？脑内有眩晕并起的刺痛，意识像信号干扰中的通讯电波混乱碰撞着。

“还要…嘲笑我么？”旖旎吐息间，身下人浮起遭残酷绞断过羽翼的飞鸟凝望苍穹时那般悲楚的笑意，另一只手潜上他的颈，以构成不了实际意义的力度收紧颤抖不已的手指压向他的喉管 ，“…夏亚。”

大股涌进肺部的是微凉的午夜空气。

少年目眦欲裂地瞪着洒上清幽月色的天花板，被刹那间击碎的梦境还尖锐地刺着他的神经，太阳穴内侧跳动着电流爆裂似的疼痛。他呼吸深促地颤抖着摸索上眉心，平滑完整的肌肤感触令心里安稳下来，却又隐约有点空落。

爱德华抓起薄被蒙住脑袋。那个人的碎片，容易共情而无法排斥，走马灯一样在脑海里回转，重叠在他们之间最为相近的对某人的爱慕和执着上。

他掀开被子坐起来，继续深呼吸着停滞了少刻，踩进拖鞋快步走进盥洗室。按上梳洗镜的方格镜框，他前额贴在冰冷的镜面上，只隔一层透明微距与幽暗中仿佛陌生的镜像相顾无言，青瞳焦距空茫地颤动。

另一个世界的、早已结束的物语的闪回，仅此而已。

＼

湖畔宅邸，一个平常的周末夜晚。

无云的夜空是遮蔽一切神秘的暗青幕布，月光如冷雾飘散在幽暗静谧的湖面，簌簌流淌过窗棂，给室内陈设的轮廓晕染出青白的半透明混色。

“阿姆罗爸爸，”身着睡衣披散过肩金发的少女确认兄长房间的门关严实后，坐到客厅茶几边敲打着笔记本电脑键盘的家长旁边，“哥哥他有点怪。”

“是怎么了？”阿姆罗敲下暂停进程的快捷键，温和地让神情十分担心的雪拉说下去。

“辅导功课时突然发呆，被叫醒后用很…就好像我们是久别重逢那样的目光盯着我。而且，”少女顿住几秒，蹙眉垂目双手握紧，“在随后几分钟很理所应当似地叫我‘阿尔黛西亚’，我提醒了好几次才慢慢恢复正常。”

一家之长搭在电脑边缘的手指颤抖了下。

“明天会和爱德华谈谈的。”阿姆罗状似思忖着合上了电脑，向养女沉稳地浅笑，“我大概知道怎么回事，雪拉不需要太担心，先去睡吧。”

“阿姆罗爸爸，我想问件事。唐突了些，请别生气。”

向自己的房间走到半途，雪拉转头看向正在收拾茶几上文件的男人，较她的兄长暖调更浓些的湛蓝眼瞳里比起疑问不如说是笃定之色。

“您和哥哥在交往么？我指恋爱的方面。”

纸张散落一地，被出其不意的男人抱着剩余纸页僵坐着，脸颊发热，一时抉择不好用以回答的语言。

“看您的反应是真的了，不必继续好奇我也安心。您不要因此太迁就哥哥哦。”雪拉松口气似的点点头，还认真建议了一句，态度平常地进房间道过晚安便关了门。

阿姆罗捡起满地纸片，对被动出柜且轻松过关全无实感。雪拉的反应比他预想的还要宽容理性，不过反过来想想，她懂事以来一直是这样性格的孩子。

爱德华的异常，元凶可能就是允许了彼此关系改变的阿姆罗。为了减少某人的残留思念的影响，他是不是该稍微和男孩儿保持一段时间的疏远距离……

 

假如爱德华从今往后逐步继承完全了夏亚的记忆与情感，不是生命之初而是晚了十六年成为了他所熟悉的夏亚的延续。假如这些异常并不是他们以为的残片影响而是本身记忆的觉醒。假如其实和阿姆罗情况一样这孩子的灵魂和那个男人是同一个体，只是至今才表现出来。

但愿这些假如只是他想太多了，否则他真的不知道该如何接受爱德华无可避免地被替代，即使是化身成那位故人——不，正因为也许是那位故人才糟糕。

洗漱熄灯后躺下抱着被子，阿姆罗辗转反侧许久总算快陷入暧昧的浅眠时，听到房门被轻轻推开了。

锁被扣上，来人爬上床铺，熟悉的气息与动作习惯让阿姆罗只是佯作浅眠地放任对方压近。静坐枕前的人似在凝望他些细不稳的睡颜，令等待者几近真的睡着的许久后，细长发热的手指触及了他的脸颊。

“为何…，”少年的气息贴近耳畔，异样低暗的嗓音是仿佛撕心的哀凄，“为何拒绝认同我呢…？”

“出去。”他迅疾地拽过对方的睡衣领子，把人掼在翻起的被褥间，按捺下颤抖的吐息，冷然地盯着未拉起的窗帘放进室内的月光中晦暗的青瞳，“马上从爱德华心里出去。”

被压制着的人幽影蛰伏的青瞳映出他没于昏暗的面容，嘴角在悲切感里上扬起来：“阿姆罗……”

“闭嘴。”他攥紧手里衣料直到指关节泛疼，克制了音量急切呼唤，“爱德华，醒过来！爱德华！”

刺痛阿姆罗的那抹笑容带着身体原主神态中从未有的熟成，绮丽的幻影嘲弄着他的不安、或在哂笑过于天真地允许幽语们融进内心的男孩儿。

之后瞬息间，那张脸上的表情完全变换了。清醒过来的少年和监护人对视着愣怔少顷，视线心虚地逃开，微张着唇将手轻搭上男人揪住自己领子的手。

“叔叔，”爱德华抓起对方缓缓松开来的修长手指抵在唇边，金色月牙般的睫羽颤了颤，“怎么了？…快哭出来似的表情，…因为想他了？”

“当然是因为担心你！”阿姆罗用了些力捏住少年的脸颊表明怒意地拉扯，眼里还有些酸涩发热，“…他的声音很难抗拒？”

“抱歉，是我的好奇心才助长了这种事……”爱德华握着他的手，愧疚地闭了眼，“太过沉浸，轻易就被他的感情迷惑了，甚至想帮助他弥补遗憾。…只变成了给您造成困扰呢。”

“谁也帮不了他的，重现给你的只是旧时光的虚影。在另一个阿姆罗•雷与他同归于尽时、在这个我诞生于此世之前，我和他那牵绊太多的一生就终结了。”男人神色里有如清雾浮沉的某些复杂动容，他稍曲脊背坐在月光下，被发蓝的银白色调镀了层蜃气楼般的不切实，“我怕某时会发现自己带来的这些残片改写了本来的你，甚至影响雪拉，那样的话我宁愿趁早远离你们的生活。”

“我以后会拼命拒绝他的声音的！所以！”少年惶急地撑起身体扑进监护人怀里，回环手臂握紧了微温的柔软棉布，言辞间带上了湿乎乎的鼻音，“所以，请别说分开……”

即使会演绎所共情的思想，这孩子并没有将自我与夏亚做同一认知。男人确认到此项关键，心中不安稳的响动少许平息，轻搂住伏在他胸前微微颤抖着的男孩儿。

“在知道你和雪拉的存在前的这次人生里，我并未觉得不再与那个人纠缠不清的普通日子有什么不好。然而听说父亲收养了戴肯的孩子时，我发现自己其实还保有无谓的期待。”阿姆罗的声音里有种轻松的透彻感，像多年前他们也如此相近的某个雷雨之夜中，柔缓地抚过爱德华紧绷的背，“可你们不是曾经那个阿姆罗的故人，初见面我就完全明白了这点，并在不久后决心当个合格的家长。显然，许多次我无法阻止自己在成长起来的你身上寻找那个人的身影，这真是太失格了。”

“果然那人是另一个卡斯巴尔•雷姆•戴肯？我原本极其反感他的事，可似乎愈来愈被他所吸引……”爱德华埋头贴在监护人胸口，低声坦白，对情敌的好奇心依旧没有消失，“他是个怎样的人？真的很有魅力？”

“他和排斥父亲的你不同，抱着执念走上了继承戴肯名义的道路。温柔的残酷行事者，最差劲的混蛋。”阿姆罗语调收束得平板，“嗯，并且的确是个相当吸引人心的家伙。”

也包括您的心？爱德华倾听着所依靠的温暖内砰砰跃动的韵律，把这一答案昭然若揭的问题沉入缄默。意识里闪过梦中阿姆罗注视那个男人的神情，他哀怨般缓缓吐气。

那像是伶仃经年的折翼鸟看着带来天空气息的同类；或是久囚于阴暗者走进阳光下，心潮迭起又因居暗驯化的习惯而退缩；是变了调涂去重要字符的、犹豫不定是否该传达于是不许被辨认出的告白。

总之，不是他认识的阿姆罗会有的表情。

爱德华并不算太失落，有心人都看得出这些特殊意味的前因明显是某种巨大阴影。所爱之人已成往事的不幸，他反而要感谢命运让这次人生中没有，并祈愿它永不来临。

“您保留着封存的回忆，我觉得这样的现状就好。”爱德华解开了难题般明悟地自语，抬起头凝视男人的眼睛，“连同您心里的过往，我也想认真去了解。”

“那也不许再太过把意识开放给那些残像，好么？”阿姆罗单手掩着开始发烫的脸颊妥协了，但不忘语气严正地强调重要的事，“实在想了解、体会什么，我可以…配合……”

“叔叔的脸好热，”爱德华双手捂在监护人脸旁侧露出的皮肤上，嗤嗤笑起来，体重靠向对方借力把人反推进翻折的被子里，“做的时候反而不怎么害羞，这一点我也很喜欢。”

“……要做吗？”他的监护人右臂曲横额前，阴影里微微闪烁若浮游磷光的深海色眼眸斜睥向俯在上方的他，左手贴着他的大腿挪往中心，揭露平和中悄然存在的变数，“爱德华……已经勃起了呢。”

被修长手指圈住的性器炙热勃发地跳了一下，在男孩儿睡裤里撑起鼓囊囊的一包。

“看来它很等不及。”男人色气隐现的声调撩人地婉转上扬，隔着两层布料揉动对方越发胀硬的器官。

“有五天？”爱德华让前端蹭进监护人的掌心，舒服得弓着背小猫似的轻喘，在温暖里磨出粘稠湿意。

“才过三天。”

“我都觉得快一周了，竟然…”

“思春期嘛。”他的监护人慢慢套弄着他挺立的阴茎，拇指擦着前端沁出水液那处，“特别想做？”

“每天都，”爱德华吐息渐重地低头去舔舐男人的锁骨，在下缘轻轻地啃咬，又转而往上亲过颌角和耳后，“每天都想触碰您，想进入您。”

“还是适当忍耐吧。”阿姆罗略感无奈地柔弯了眉眼，“中年人的腰承受不来。”

“呜……，不可以么？”您才不是中年人呢，少年跟着补了一句，眼眸里不知真实度几分的水汽冉冉，年轻人尝过禁果滋味就是不堪煎熬的，“想着您自己弄出来根本不够。”

“…我说情况不允许时除外。”阿姆罗给出底线。

“是。”爱德华欢欣地答应了，拥上去亲昵地以鼻尖蹭了会儿监护人的颈窝。

棉布睡衣领口间对方颈下的肌肤在模糊冷光里呈现柔润的浅象牙色泽，无声邀请着观者。爱德华愉快地解着遮蔽这景色界外领域的睡衣扣子，在露出的光洁上舔吻，每次都是足以留下深色印记的程度，不时随兴咬下齿痕。翻开衣襟，他将露出的淡色乳尖夹在指节间挤压轻扯，软嫩肉粒没几下就给折腾得鼓胀立起、艳红浓郁。

他的监护人捂在掌下的甜蜜音节模糊碎裂，对欲情的煽动性不减反增。爱德华以指腹拨动硬立的樱红，按住乳尖往乳晕里揉碾，错落力度地捻弄，阿姆罗明净的音色歪扭成的喘吟被快意拉扯得起伏黏绵，勾着施行者心里鳞片乍然的欲兽高昂身躯渴望进攻。他褪去碍事衣物，跪坐到人腿间，摸索过温暖暗处干涩的穴口。

爱德华将舌尖贴上入口细细转动，舔开紧致隙间抵进内腔刮擦到穴壁时，他的监护人震颤着咬碎后半声息尖叫出来。被他握于掌下的大腿内侧抽动不已。细滑炙热附着住挤入甬道的舌，唾液渗进密匝收缩的嫩肉发出细小咕滋水音。

“……停…。”阿姆罗推开对方埋在腿间的脑袋，并紧颤抖的大腿，声音压着哽咽，“用润滑…，…在…床头柜……”

抽屉推拉的响动后，爱德华并未开始着手扩张入口，反而将润滑剂搁在一旁，俯撑着再度压到监护人上方。他半眯细眼眸，把抽屉里找到的按摩棒贴在对方肿涨的乳首边，打开震动以顶端碾着一侧乳肉打圈施予刺激，并同时含住另侧凸起嘬吸着，以湿润微糙的舌面压蹭着乳粒边缘。

“…！、…呜……”阵阵从乳尖汹涌闯入感受中枢的酸麻感仿佛在体内撒播火源，薄汗浸湿了肌肤，血液奔涌升温在周身蔓延开滚烫的情欲，阿姆罗气声摇摆的拒绝里带着似有些濡甜的哭腔， “别用那个……”

“您会因此特别羞耻？”把按摩棒换一边继续碾着充血膨胀的濡湿乳首研磨，爱德华亲吻监护人的睫毛尾端，贴在对方赤裸腿间的硬热从布料下被掏出，搏动着抵住大腿根部，前液在细嫩内侧涂开小片晶莹，“这个很新啊，看起来，您该不会是比照着我的挑的吧？”

“不、不是……”快感间盈起泪光的阿姆罗抬起手背挡过绽开桃色霞云的眼下颊边，话音颤晃，“只是碰巧…浏览到…觉得像……”

不承认有意，可并没有否定是知情形似的代用品。

“那这两天，您动情时就是回想着被我抱的感觉用这个把自己弄到高潮的？”爱德华把恢复安静的按摩棒轻轻戳在监护人丰柔的面颊上，压出些微柔软感的凹陷，另手抓起一旁的润滑剂瓶推开活塞挤出不少液体在指间，“请好好舔舔它。”

他的监护人涨红着脸轻轻点头，顺从地张嘴让按摩棒插进口腔，含住硅胶制膨大前端边吮吸边舔着。这个人眉间微蹙，柔软薄红的唇瓣被慢慢滑进去的黑色柱体大大撑开，水痕在湿腻响声间从下颌滴淌下来，探出少许的粉润舌尖贴紧柱体左右转动着，情色地将唾液染上纵横仿真凸痕的表面，像真在做一次口交。

爱德华想起某个梦里，这个人是怎么承受着另一方侵犯以单纯又淫靡的神情含住自己的阴茎，那条柔软舌头是怎么尽力讨好地在血管鼓涨的肉棒上游走，湿暖的喉咙是怎么紧缩着把自己顶着内壁射出的精液咽下。那个放纵荒唐、被官能主宰的梦，在里面他的监护人哭出来的表情还是那么可爱。

愿意和那个残像分享他的爱——反正是梦话，就让自己收回吧。事实是，认识到企图撼动那个身影的地位有多不现实，暗里却还是执拗揣着最后一丝希望的。那个人是阿姆罗灵魂深处铭刻的伤痕也好，和自己是平行的对照物所以自己永远不会摆脱他的影子也好；如果有一天，自己能够成为和那个人一样魅力卓越的大人，不，成为耀眼的引导众人者而足以夺取这双蔚蓝色眼眸的目光、以占据阿姆罗的心中高地哪怕一瞬的时候……

他心里燎起不耐的火，手指插进身下人体内潦草扩张几下再抹开些润滑在阴茎上，扶着硬涨的性器往尚余紧涩的穴口一寸寸胀满娇软黏膜侵入进去。他的监护人离水之鱼般挺高脊背浑身发抖，抓紧被褥的手指用力陷进柔软厚度里，大腿紧促抽动着带得蜷起扯皱被单的脚尖也蹭着布料急颤，蔚蓝里欲坠的水光挂在焦糖色睫毛上，惊愕苦楚的声息被塞满口中的按摩棒镇压得软弱低闷。

“抱歉，很痛吗？”爱德华抽掉沾湿的按摩棒扔开在旁，吻去身下人的泪水同时小心地从紧致干涩的内部退出来，倒出更多的润滑液，重新细细开拓被刺激得还在缩窄的甬道，寻着敏感点安抚收紧排异的穴肉，“可您怎么能含着那根假货露出欲求不满的表情呢？”

“…、我有过…那种表情么？”湿气浓浓的蔚蓝色讶异地眨着，像被顺毛一样放松下来的阿姆罗以指背蹭了蹭湿漉漉的酡红脸颊，在绵散喘息间怀疑地问。

 

“有过，”爱德华摆着明丽笑容抽出了手指，从床沿捡起按摩棒举高在两人间，“这种替代品？不如接下来您用这个自己玩给我看好不好？”

“真的想看？”他的监护人当然还是透彻地了解他，根本不被那个亮闪闪的笑容蒙蔽，唇角一勾就果断地伸过手去握牢了他翘起过热中的性器，“我回答好，爱德华又要跟替代品赌气了。”

“唔、…您轻点揉……、嘶……”爱德华肩膀一缩，装扮气势的优雅表情跟手里物件一块丢到一边了，额角的汗渗得水珠滴过腮边，像只咋咋呼呼拿尾巴蹭人的幼兽被捋着弱点的尾根，精实的腰线在衣料下紧绷，匀称肌理舒展间彰显尚处花季之初的青涩，“…诶？那…呜…、！…”

视野一阵晕影闪烁，在冲刷过脑天的快感间明白自己比预想提前太多地交代在了监护人手里，爱德华喘息着轻晃发晕的脑袋，羞耻得咬了几次下唇，低声咕哝时眼里甚至泛起湿意：“…不该这样的。”

“没什么不该的。”阿姆罗眼里含了蜜似的冲少年柔柔地笑，沾染浊液的手托起对方软垂的柱身包握着揉弄出黏黏腻腻的情色声响，“爱德华的敏感点很容易找，所有反应都很好懂。”

“叔叔怎么这么擅长、…嗯……”爱德华在新问题上赌气了，本来就薄的嘴唇抿得直直的快成一线，脸颊微鼓出弧度，“反正…大人的经验比我多……”

“再怎么说，我是个成年男性。”阿姆罗忍俊不禁地抬起左手揉揉男孩儿月色里仿佛是光线结晶的发丝，“普通地经历过青春期，也有考虑过给你和雪拉找个母亲之类的，有过几个交往对象也不奇怪吧？”

“像是倩恩女士？”爱德华神色不善地歪着头，按住对方那只还在自己的欲望中心上撩拨的手，眉头紧了又紧 “还是那个伊尔玛家的大小姐？”

“…记得真清楚。不过那两位都只是工作关系。”

“就是被您拒绝的追求者咯，她们的好感和主动小孩子也看得出来。”爱德华了然地轻一挑眉，在持续微量叠加的快感里急促地喘息了一阵，往前蹭了些，“更想问清楚您前男友的信息，可我怕忍不住想去找人的茬。”

“学生时代的记不清了，职场上只有过当场回绝的一两个同性追求者。”监护人揽过他颈后将他搂进一个近似拥抱的依偎姿势，他想自己也许会就这么陷落进那包容星海的蔚蓝中去；对话内容让人愉快，爱德华能分辨出朝夕相处的人没有在哄骗，“实话说，这回人生中我在情侣方向上做过的尝试往往没进展到身体关系就不太和平地散伙了。”

“就是说大龄处男……”

“真不想在床上被高中生这么评价。”他的监护人左手捂着潮红弥漫的脸，拖长音程软绵地嘟囔，“好啦，反正我的经验只有你知道的那个很久以前留下来的，不也有足够用处。”

握着他已再度充血硬起的性器的手在紧密套弄间也照顾到冠头软沟娇嫩处捏抚，长年翻飞在键盘上的指尖表面介于软硬间的薄茧摩擦过含着细小血管的黏膜。流窜的浓烈激流让爱德华佝起腰小腹发紧，浅明湛青里仿佛冰川融出水来润在细软淡金色下睫边，涨开的阴茎很快充分坚硬沉甸，压在对方蹭着柱身的湿嗒嗒掌心。

“…叔叔，不许这…哈啊、…”爱德华贴下来抵着监护人额前，话音颤颤带了点弱气，水流暗转的青瞳洒落月光碎粒，“呜…不要了…、…请住手……”

他的监护人透出戏弄意味的笑就像在说更多的人生经验总有体现用途的时候。让被爱抚者欢愉又恐慌的手放开了，对方以指腹磨碾着掌间透明与乳白交混的浊液，温软的大腿内侧贴上他的腰。

“这么说，我的第一次是您的又一个第一次咯？我实践表现还及格？”爱德华低头去吻那个人柔暖的唇，鼻间分辨出他们身上最浓的香氛是一致的。确立关系后他把两人的洗漱产品换成了同款调香，让本来常环绕清淡草本气味的男人身上变成自己的气味，甜甜的玫瑰与苹果香气。

“…那是第一次吗……”作为总是被折腾过分的一方，阿姆罗的呢喃有些微怪异和不忿。

“质疑可是最高褒奖。”爱德华轻吻对方的耳垂，虎牙在人耳骨上浅浅地咬了一下。

“该不该抱歉呢？”他的监护人在他进行深入扩张时颊边靠着他左肩，双手错开搭在他背胛下，指尖悉悉索索挠着棉布纹理，低软的话语声伴着吐息落在他颈侧。

“为什么您要抱歉？那晚的事全部责任方和坏人都是我。无法再隐忍对您的欲情就做出了等同犯罪的行径，而且不知悔改。”爱德华平静地反问，指腹寻觅着按向黏膜内部，逐渐添力地揉压。

他的监护人将脸躲开前，自我宣告定罪的少年在蔚蓝与焦糖色之间瞥见零落闪烁的晶莹珠粒。未可知是他们的对话所致还是纯粹的生理现象。

“因为，事实上……”阿姆罗的声音低得快散在暗影下。他在事态发展到那一步之前的许多日子里，放任少年掩饰得并不尽善的迹象延伸成长，纵容日常背面齿轮转动的预兆之音。

咬下禁果，是自业自得？是知而故犯？

“事实上？”爱德华哄劝一样温和地问，轻轻刮蹭着身下躯体内侧的柔嫩腔壁。摇头拒绝给出下文的人呜咽着靠紧他的肩膀，揪紧他背后的布料，热气拂得他颈项发烫。

这和律动着含住指节的湿软都叫人急躁，爱德华将三支手指分开模拟甬道能承受的大小，一动作指根又被几环嫩肉吸紧了些。下腹聚起的涌动热流直冲了脑底，他咽了口唾沫，把监护人的手臂从身上松下来，将对方在堆起的被子上翻过来背向自己，握着人的腰托起。

“唔…？、…！”视域被忽然压进柔软起伏的昏暗里，阿姆罗的声音也随着被埋进了被褥，胀立的乳尖擦过留存体温的被面又是让人腰软的一阵酥麻。紧接着胯骨上方受力身体被向后拖拽，在他腿间蹭了许久的那根硬翘阴茎顶入湿嗒嗒的穴口肏开了他。

阿姆罗齿间磨着被罩闷闷地呻吟，涎液溢出牙关泅染进咬紧的绵软里，落下的泪水也瞬息就被柔软吸收进去。窄热的穴内被圆钝膨大的冠头捣弄得水沫流溢，淌下的汁液让他大腿内侧黏糊一片，床单上滴痕斑斑。黏软穴壁被侵犯愈深的雄物填充饱涨，曲张的凸出也在紧紧包裹间勾勒清晰。

“、…该不会…长大了些？”爱德华浅慢动作着探身去吻监护人发红的耳廓时，对方抓住他的侧边发丝，用发黏的声线不知何为引火上身般细语。

“本来就还在发育期呢…”情事里定性本弱的男孩儿嗓子焦渴发哑，难抑地下腹绷紧着掐住人腰窝几记往里送到彻底的深顶，他真的不懂这个人是被欲情扰得说话不加斟酌、还是存心天真无邪似地拿露骨台词勾撩自己。

他的监护人抱住被子不算挣扎地扭了扭腰，让随后几回他把硬热贯穿进去时碰撞在臀肉间的响声越发清晰得令人血气翻涌。对方手臂圈紧中间堆起的柔软层叠，显然在尽量把被顶撞出唇间的呻吟都埋进厚实被褥团里封住。

湿软甬道裹着爱德华的阴茎律动吸附，抽插间被急速刮碾又被狠狠抻开的火热黏膜近乎痉挛地缠上坚硬的肉棒，挤出水液湿腻响动着收缩。

“…请别吸那么紧…、…，叔叔…感觉好么？”

得到的回应是布团里漏出的、被抚挠肚皮的猫般软乎乎的泣音，他满足地稳住托在人腰间的握力，乱了频率猛烈深浅顶撞起来。快撑圆撑平的小口浅缘被磨得艳红的黏膜不断跟着性器带出些微，再溅着汁水被插入压回去。在几乎只有交合声响的浓郁夜色中，仿佛浸淫空气的赤裸景象令人欲火灼心。

爱德华气息急重地低喘着，骤雨般进犯入年长情人柔软湿滑的体腔，硬得发疼的阴茎破开密合的嫩肉凿进更深更热的地方，一次次迫切重复像非要让抽搐着的高热肉壁彻底记住被填满的形状。

他着迷地看着身下人半边浸浴在月光下被媾合动作顶得不住耸动的背，轻薄布料下肩胛骨和脊骨的轮廓宛如延展出无形的羽翼般起伏。

爱德华不禁忆起意识中见过的浩瀚宇宙，于是更能深信这个人真的曾翱翔于星海，追逐着亦或被追逐着，直到与那颗宿命相牵的赤色星辰一同陨落。

从那以后，才收敛了光芒降临到他身边。

他俯身吻了吻那对看不见的白羽的翅根之间，接着咬住男人那件宽松睡衣的领沿，拉扯着将对方光线一侧的肩头及小半边背胛暴露出来。爱德华盯着那些柔软赤褐色的绒绒鬈发，它们底下那块颈后皮肤也许因算是常浴阳光而有点偏于焦糖牛奶一类让人想起香甜滋味的色泽。

他在摆动腰部发狠碾捣着敏感点撞进身下人体内间用唇轻蹭了蹭那儿，把细密薄汗蹭开，舌尖轻触尝到的是混着石碱与玫瑰苹果味儿的咸。

爱德华还是动用了小手段，当意识到集中冲撞腺体位置而被甬道紧紧吮吸的性器愈渐突兀地搏动，他慢了顶弄探手握紧男人也已挺起濡湿的阴茎撸动揉捏，既为增益刺激也是顺应渴望地侧首向对方后颈咬下。

汗水的咸涩与沐浴乳遗留的苦味向口内充盈开，随着浓浊溅了满手，软热缠紧半陷其中的器官绞得爱德华脊梁里过电般一震，炸裂的快感冲击得意识无暇顾虑，他尚未来得及退出就顶着还在吸吮阴茎的软肉释放了精液。

挨过高潮的最高浪峰，爱德华慢慢放开嵌在齿下的监护人的皮肤，深呼吸着平复气息，不愿分开结合处就这么将对方翻过来。性器在紧缩的甬道里转动逼出他的监护人失去遮挡的绵颤呻吟，内腔收缩着把些许浊液挤出穴口。

重新面对爱德华的人似乎被一场水灾热烈地蹂躏过，露出的肌肤全体都浮着湿漉漉的绯红雾霭，脸颊被汗泪湿透，额际耳边卷发缕缕黏连，潮湿软榻的睫毛像太妃糖融化浇成的丝，模糊影子映在眼中潮汐间波光涌漾的蔚蓝海面。

他亲吻上的那双唇也湿软温热，让他忍不住轻柔啃咬着品尝美好的质感，身下人略有费力地揽住他的脖子，舌尖微探扫过他的唇峰，将亲吻带向更粘腻纠缠的境地。

“…雪拉好像发现了，”爱德华吻得快忘记换气才结束了唇舌厮磨，喘息着把人压在被子间，情热未退的躯体彼此紧紧叠合，埋在监护人颈边小兽似的蹭蹭，“我和您的事…”

“她是位敏锐的体察者。”阿姆罗有些许笑音地平和出言，温柔地抚弄男孩儿后脑勺翘蓬蓬的碎发，“打算怎么办？”

“我…”爱德华用指尖纠缠起监护人散乱的发卷，“要坦白。就算她可能会不认同或指责我，我们间不该隐瞒这个。”

“她比你想得要冷静得多。”阿姆罗在男孩儿下撇的唇角轻吻，柔缓地摸索着拨开垂落的金发，“她的确看出了你的感情，为此询问过我，并接受了。”

“…唔，果然是雪拉呢，”爱德华撑起点上身，惊讶之色刚浮现少许就淡去了，“明明小时候总是抱着我的手臂撒娇掉眼泪，渐渐不知怎么就比我这个哥哥还小大人。”

他的监护人带着近乎宠溺的笑意继续拨动他脸旁的发丝，想到什么地按住他的额发向后捋去，盯着他这样的姿态几秒，轻轻嗤笑一声。

“其实一点也不像嘛，和那家伙。”

那家伙，当然只会是爱德华知道的那个人物。

“不像…比较好？”他将头发重又弄散，目光闪闪地望着对方。

“……”

他的监护人张了张嘴，可等了少顷以后还是没有回答，垂下视线，抚着他脸侧的手缓缓握起：“也许……”

爱德华搂住对方侧倒向旁，成为面对面紧靠着窝在被褥间的状态，凑上去细碎地亲男人因结合部被动作影响而抖得厉害的眼睑。

“我今晚可以留在这里吧？”

“…嗯。”

＼

少年久违地梦到了童年记忆。

他和妹妹在昏暗的舱室里，许是儿童视角的缘故显得极其巨大的一块透明墙壁呈现着其外的广漠宇宙。那是生长在殖民卫星的孩子们初次置身原本的小天地外 ，迷茫的小舟漂泊在闪烁的星海深处，被新奇感和告别故土亲友的哀愁来回拨弄摇晃着。

兄妹俩体弱的母亲在上层舱室里休息，他们是擅自跑到运输舰底层探险的。想来，那时的他们甚至都还未了解死亡的沉重，即使对父亲离去这一概念确乎悲伤，却尚不懂母亲为何至于那样颓丧欲绝。当然可能，还因为父亲对他们来说，并非是像母亲那样的常识化的强烈亲情与可归属感的来源。

小男孩看到妹妹贴着玻璃闪着圆圆的眼睛张望，也走上前扶住透明平面开始眺望。包住他们的黑暗中点点光芒散布，不知距离的远处是更如织如雾的群星。在纯稚的湛青眼眸映照中，一丝银白色光芒划过视野，向孩子们的右侧飞速消逝。

“星星掉下去了！”小女孩叫起来，“白色的星星掉到——那片湖里去了！”

视线向右会看到的那个散发柔光的圆形自然不是湖，而是一颗被蓝色水体包覆大半以上面积的星球。

“那是地球，是我们要去的地方，靠近之后会发现比殖民卫星大很多很多的。”小男孩纠正自己的妹妹，“很多人都住在上面。”

“那不就…找不到掉进去的星星了。”小女孩遗憾地把脸颊也贴在玻璃上，手指在隔空遥望与蓝星表面重叠位置的平面上画了颗五角星。

他当时是怎么对答的来着？爱德华从七年前的记忆里浮上来，慢慢意识到梦境的结束，转向清醒。

——书上说星星从宇宙里掉下去的话找到了也不漂亮了。

儿童科学读物看太多的孩子没趣的回答。

微甜的柔和香气涌动在周围，呼吸间不断少少淡去意识里的倦怠沉重感。爱德华完全放松地躺在花与果实的气味染透的柔软床铺里，眷恋不舍臂间相依偎着的人带来的感触而不愿行动。

他的星辰正安眠于他怀中，每次呼吸每拍心跳都能被他感受到，美好得像梦境的实现。

很快他不得不采取了相当大幅度的动作，将床头闹钟在铃声响起的下一秒按停。

“唔…爱德华……”被惊动的他怀里的人揉着眼睛呢喃，“几点了？”

“您继续休息吧，早餐交给我。”爱德华起身给人把被子掖好，在监护人前额一吻，“不用着急起来。”

他借用主卧的盥洗室整理好自己，着重对付过夜中情事后没好好收拾的睡衣，才轻轻打开门锁推门闪进客厅。

随后在带上门的轻响中，他和一身制服坐在客厅边啃白吐司面包边看早间新闻的少女打了个照面。

空气安静得让爱德华觉得心跳声在肋骨里踢踏。雪拉捏着手里咬了半片的面包，凝视着刚从监护人卧室出来的兄长，一时也没能做出什么有意义的反应。这一刻，连背景里调低音量的新闻在播报跨年之际将有较大型流星雨的消息都满客厅清晰可辨。

“早安，哥哥。”雪拉先打破沉默，无意义地举起吐司晃了晃，“今天你做早餐？太好了，我还以为出门前只有纯面包啃了。”

“……你也该学着做点简单的主食之类的吧。煎蛋要溏心么？”爱德华走进厨房，顺台阶下地不提尴尬碰面背后的事，边做烹饪准备边普通地问起早餐相关，“腌黄瓜和小番茄要哪个？”

“都要～黑胡椒请加倍！”雪拉欢脱地举手发言，解决掉余下吐司后拿着播新闻的平板转移到餐厅，意味深长的视线锁定半开放式厨房半隔断彼侧的兄长，“我说，不可以太勉强阿姆罗爸爸哦，哥哥也知道他体力是弱项吧。”

爱德华差点把煎蛋用粗粒黑胡椒掩埋在平底锅里。他关掉炉子把多余颗粒从蛋上拨开，发现还算好的是总归溏心完好无缺。

“请不要过于关注你兄长的私生活，现在吃饭。”他挂着校园王子的精致浅笑越过隔断将煎蛋盘与刀叉推到雪拉跟前，又随手拿起颗圆滚的小番茄塞进她欲言的嘴里。

可这个笑容此刻对付的并不是那些会轻易败伏的泛泛之辈，而是他抗性天生的妹妹，显然未能奏效。

“这是关心家长的健康。”雪拉没几下咬碎了小番茄，咀嚼着酸甜多水的糜软果肉，平举餐刀看着挺危险地像教鞭一样挥动，“知道哥哥在达成欲容里易走极端，我才特意担心一下。”

“对重要的事我有分寸。”爱德华把鱼泥、火腿片、碎甘蓝菜、玉米粒、腌黄瓜丝叠放浇上调味汁作馅外夹燕麦吐司片的三明治盛盘，和小碗小番茄一同摆上桌，“据说，掺和别人谈恋爱会减学习运。”

“不掺和，就是说我不该帮你向阿姆罗爸爸保密偷偷打工的事咯？”

“对不起，雪拉，是哥哥不好，有个关心我感情状况的善良的妹妹我深感欣慰。”爱德华捧花般捧着妹妹专用的瓷杯，以真诚之色将牛奶递给对方，眼神暗定下继续和平合作的共识。

雪拉收拾出门前，爱德华在做给监护人的特别早餐。和妹妹告别时他注意到对方轻装简备，去赴摄影部的周末额外活动却不背相机，还难得地化了精致度特别高的妆容。

“当模特？”

“嗯，西汀前辈要参加校际人像摄影赛，特意拜托我。”雪拉一举手上的不织布袋，“大概要拍一天吧。”

目送少女的背影消失于关上的大门那边，爱德华专心把手上工作做完，打开折叠式防尘罩盖在那份尽力制作的丰盛食物上。他吃掉自己那份简单三明治与牛奶的早餐，回房换上制服，在客厅留言板上妹妹的字迹下面添写一行，也匆匆离开了家。

 

 

阿姆罗带着沐浴后的一身水汽来到餐厅时食物还恰好微温，想着爱德华的厨艺进步了，他阅读起对面墙上留言板新的几行文字。

「雪拉♡：摄影部活动，下午回来～」

「爱德华☆：去学校拿东西，回来吃午餐。」

“学校的年终庆典演出在预备了……”一家之长琢磨着，“也到了安排冬季购物计划的时候了。”

饱足后的洗洗刷刷收拾家，核对工作项目的图纸监修文件，才闲下来看到阳光明媚，他临时又决定把橱柜里的布制品都晾到庭院里晒太阳。完成这些，男人伸展着肢体回到屋里，接上显示屏看起了旧历年代的电影。

电影正片完结后的漫长片尾中，他靠在沙发里抱着垫子有些迷糊地滑倚在一侧，经过一段长度未知的时间后，开门声、接着是轮子滚动的声音带着爱德华的声音出现了。

“叔叔，在这里睡着会感冒的。”

阿姆罗迷瞪着眼看到沙发边俯身挡住上方视野的轮廓，眉头轻蹙的男孩儿正在动作利落地解开制服的纽扣。刚出现些奇怪杂念，那件带着体温的西装外套就盖在了他身上。

“午饭推迟就可以，您多休息会，要不要看看这次剧目里我的戏服？”爱德华拉起脚边的便携行李箱，轱辘轱辘响动着去了房间。

爱德华加入戏剧部后，已有几次学生们举办的小型公演。阿姆罗工作原因没有到过现场，但了解过剧本且看过视频。负责剧本的人貌似总考虑着爱德华的外貌为他构造角色，比如暗藏反心的骑士、掠夺人类的爱只为复活爱人的魔王等个性强烈的美型恶役，要么是被崇拜的偶像型美少年角色。

观众们也吃这一套，期待着戏剧部王子激烈华丽的演绎牵动整个舞台的效果。爱德华本人却对监护人抱怨着这一点，说自己最先是磨练演技才接强烈夺目的鲜明角色的，可不想困在这种定势里。

“我更想演平民面包店的店主。”男孩儿在读某次的魔幻剧本时曾这么说，“我想演各种各样的角色。”

而这次应该还是华丽传奇型的角色吧。从爱德华房间那边传来的布料摩擦声悉悉索索响了许久，看来是件穿戴麻烦的繁复戏服。

阿姆罗抱着身上的外套坐起来，他嗅到属于少年的味道，暖和的阳光与微甜的玫瑰。此外有足以注意到的另一种香水味存在，从来没在家里或爱德华身上出现过，复杂的柑橘系香调，混合着松木。

念在复杂的布料与金属相擦碰声响太过密集，阿姆罗来到对方房门前准备询问戏服的着装需不需要搭把手，话到中途顿在了原地。

“很夸张吧。”爱德华察觉对方的到来，转身同时把身前两条长而稍宽的饰带分开，它们是鲜红色，布满金线的藤蔓与羽翼造型的花纹和金属装饰，末端呈变形的箭头状；同类的花纹蔓延在他身上宫廷风格式典用感觉的礼服周身，精巧的小面积花饰点缀各个细节，礼服底色当然也是浓烈矜贵的雅致红色。

他面孔上半覆着同风格纹饰的银灰色面具，双眼部分的镂空中嵌入的晶片有滤光效果，完全遮住了那双明净天空般的青瞳。

阿姆罗迟疑不前，等着爱德华一步步靠近过来。包裹雪白镶金手套的手搭上他的腰，对方唯一能展示表情变化的优美唇线勾起弧度。

“您在想什么？”爱德华抚过胸口饰章的设计，歪了歪头，摸到脑后打开固定带，单手搂近自己的监护人才摘下面具放到旁边架子上。

“很合适。”阿姆罗不假思索地评论。

“确实在说我？”

“是。”阿姆罗有点心不在焉般地打量这身衣装，浅柔地微笑起来，“是很夸张呢。”

“这件是最复杂的了。爱德华做了个虚扶手杖的姿势，“超华丽的手杖也有，放在道具组活动室了。”

“要演国王？”阿姆罗随意坐到爱德华的床边，瞥见摊开在蓝黄图案床单上的一本自订手册，取过来一瞧如所料是新的剧本。

“悲剧王子的故事，有取材莎翁的哈姆雷特，但是完全新作。”爱德华撩着礼服下摆也挨着监护人坐下，“您讨厌面具？刚才只有视线移动到那里时皱了眉。”

“…我不喜欢你戴面具。”他的监护人罕见的有些闹变扭似的口吻，低头翻着搁在大腿上的他的剧本。阿姆罗套着他的制服外套，敞开的领子里那截奶糖色后颈显眼得很，侧视角度可见的半圈咬痕清晰未消。

爱德华握住对方在剧本文字上滑动的手，引得人转脸时将对方轻轻压倒在那张孩子气的淡蓝水纹间游弋小黄鸭的床单上。

“您披着我的制服的样子，”他抚摸上制服里对方贴合身体的睡衣，低头啄一下监护人的唇瓣，“非常可爱。”

他的监护人尖起唇迅速举过剧本册子啪地盖到脸上：“对快三十的男人用可爱合适么。”

“在您身上很合适。”爱德华把吻下移过监护人的颌侧 ，在喉间徘徊，贴附对方胸前的手狎昵地揉弄起那部分肉体的微妙柔弹，“可爱又色情。”

“色情的多半是男高中生的联想力。”阿姆罗右手挡上少年的唇把人推开，余光里掉落的剧本哗啦啦展开的某一页角落的图案晃过。

翻身坐起捧着纸册压住那页，阿姆罗盯着页尾，眉间皱痕紧起又展平。爱德华靠过来看了看，了解地低啊了声，点着那个蓝色笔勾画的飞鸟简笔图解释：“编剧组主笔核对过成品剧本之后会签个标记。”

简练不乏优美的白鸟羽翼线条旁有个娟秀的“L”。

“主笔…，是个什么样的人？”

“是大学部才来半学期的交换生，我不是很熟悉。”爱德华探究地关注着监护人异样的表情，“名字是……拉拉，拉拉•辛•弗拉纳冈。”

他的监护人合起剧本，语气中粉饰得过于失真的热情感遮挡了真实情绪：“和她见过面？”

“目前没有，排练期间编剧组会来旁观指导，到时候能见到。”爱德华食指微屈抵着下巴作思索状，视线仍然瞟着监护人的脸，“听语音感觉是位很温柔有气质的女性。”

“也许是爱德华中意的类型。”

阿姆罗站起来绕过他，把纸册轻拍在书桌上，低头伫立。

“我才不会见异思迁。”爱德华从背后搂住年长情人的腰，引颈探看对方的表情，礼服的金属小件们被甩动得叮叮当当乱响一阵，像错了时刻的组钟。

以指尖描摹白鸟图案的男人紧咬下唇，似是极其怀念地凝视着它，却又仿佛在无泪地哭泣。

“这次的过往，能告诉我吗？”爱德华收束起手臂，前额压在监护人肩头。他的手背上增加了对方指尖的触感，然后被温暖掌心缓缓叠覆。

“…庆典前夕的舞台彩排，记得部员家长可以去观摩？”他的监护人半回头斜睨着他，神色和声音都自然许多地问道。

“是可以。”

“和她见面之后，或许能对你说出来。”阿姆罗轻巧地从他臂间挣脱出去，抿着唇表情平缓地整整起皱的衣襟，“不过，她应该也不是我的‘旧识’吧。”

爱德华拽紧转身正想再说什么的监护人的领子，努力踮起脚在对方眉间稍上用唇碰了一下。

“是想亲额头？”阿姆罗看着用力点头的男孩儿，带着宽和笑意坐到床尾，食指点点额前示意对方可以再试一次。

爱德华纤长的手指托着他的颊侧颌边，薄软温凉的触感这次恰好印在前额中央。他缓缓闭目沉浸于温馨感才少顷，温软忽然离去，下巴随着对方的手被抬高，一个吻结实地封住了他的唇。

嘛，该想到会演变成这样的。

少年的嘴唇残留着运动饮料的凉甜橘子味，柔嫩感触让人熏然易醉提不起一点拒绝心。探进来的灵活柔软的舌蹭着上颚黏膜打转，找到让他指尖发麻全身发颤的位置着重舔舐，随后舌尖顶着齿龈里侧敏感的嫩肉来回摩擦，令他不禁收紧不觉间抓住床单的手指，鼻间逸出轻哼。

这成为鼓励的信号。爱德华更为强势地攻占对方口内，玩弄本能瑟缩的舌，啜吸增涌的津液。他摸进监护人睡衣内仔细摩挲肌理不显的平坦小腹，手指转往下挑开裤腰沿人鱼线滑进两寸，把对方惊得猛然挣扎了一下就低笑着停下所有抚触退开了。

叮铃，叮铃…。礼服上的配饰们在少年解开精巧藏在衣物里的固定、从繁复华美的大堆布料中脱身时碰撞出连串短促交织的音符。只余制服配的白衬衫黑西裤，爱德华拥住床尾在过于可爱地晃着小腿的等待姿态的监护人，倒进不太宽敞的单人床里。

“……唔…？”被亲得眼睛里水雾蒙蒙的人推推他，撇着眉梢略显困扰，“…现在的话，不合适…”

“可您很期待的样子。”

“没有在期待这个。思春期也不能当特殊通牒。”他不规矩的手被捏了一把，随即给拎着手腕从身下躯体上丢开，他的监护人板起脸戳着他鼻尖训话，“纵欲过度，午餐要迟过了，你还在长身体的时候，饮食规律是很…”

“这边更有说服力呢。”惦记着对昨夜情事的某部分扳回一城，爱德华殷勤地隔着布料抚弄起对方半翘的阴茎，贴着噤声软下去的人耳边吐息旖旎，“叔叔，请别管那么多，来做舒服的事吧。”

阿姆罗连耳尖都完全染成了暖艳的深粉红色，因为少年不轻不重地含着他的耳垂舔吮，牵着他的右手触碰到将那件西装裤顶得紧绷的硬直热度。

快乐是比痛苦更易击碎人意志的东西。

按了三次门铃的雪拉觉得来开门的兄长似乎一脸被自己破坏了快乐之源的不甘。对，就是小时候没抢赢遥控器、在喜欢的动画时间被自己换了台的那种强烈不甘。

“拍摄很顺利，西汀前辈请了午饭，我就早早跑回来啦。有特意买了点心回来。”雪拉把提袋放到玄关柜子上，换了鞋，找出糕点盒子往冰箱里放，“你们还没吃午餐呀，阿姆罗爸爸呢？”

“在我房间，我们在…讨论剧本。”

讨论剧本？怕不是夜光剧本哦。雪拉接过兄长倒好的温水，咕嘟咕嘟喝光后放下杯子拍拍对方肩膀。

“哥哥，悠着点。”

“什么意思，都说了是在看剧本。”

看剧本把衣服看得凌乱嘴唇看得泛红？雪拉礼节性地点头附和，端出碟布丁往客厅坐下。

“雪拉回来了吗？”熟悉的家长的脚步声从里间走近，“看来午餐准备真的延晚太多了。爱德华，什…诶……”

雪拉举着布丁勺，呆呆看着刚出现在视线里的监护人的身影被飞奔过去的兄长推回屋里，房门被甩上的声响贯过耳边。

悠着点啊，哥哥。雪拉在心里又说了一遍，挖下一大勺布丁一口包掉。

关门声仿佛还在空气中回荡。

阿姆罗被少年抵在门边墙壁上，急速冲过来的人脸颊因为情绪和运动红扑扑的，压着他肩膀的手也震颤着。

“请脱掉。”爱德华的青瞳恳切地闪烁。

“诶？”

“我的制服，请脱下来。”他解释着，开始上手剥去这件造成问题的外衣。

“继续穿着不好么？”阿姆罗侧身抬手让对方能很快脱下这件衣物。

“那样的姿态，”爱德华把外套丢到床上，替监护人重整睡衣，语气坚决，“我要独占。”

“让雪拉看也不行吗？”

“不行。”

他揽着监护人颈后，惩罚似的在对方唇上咬了一口。

监护人做午餐时心情似乎格外好。雪拉的观察报告其一。

哥哥的轻微心不在焉状态持续了整个下午。雪拉的观察报告其二。

而新一周开始的一早，她又在监护人卧室门口和兄长撞了个面对面。

雪拉不无道理地为监护人的体质更加担心起来。

＼

—TBC—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —小剧场—
> 
>  
> 
> “雪拉是…怎么发现的呢？”
> 
> “有一次看见哥哥对着疑似偷拍您睡颜做的手机屏保笑得傻乎乎的，大概就明白了。”
> 
> “啊哈哈，有过这种事啊。”
> 
> “还有……呃，……”
> 
> “不好说的部分就略过吧。”
> 
> “……略过……略过……”
> 
> “全略过反而更在意是什么事了。”
> 
> “不好说。”
> 
> “……我明白了。”
> 
>  
> 
> —小剧场•完—


	2. 中

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 心绪交织的平安夜，赤色彗星的影子

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 微束缚/蒙眼/食物/比较规矩

＼

冷藏库的灯把蛋糕盒的浅金印花照成闪烁线条。少年将精美的纸盒向里推，关上冰箱。穿过只开了廊灯的客厅，他扔下书包，路过宅邸里此时都安静黑暗的三间卧室。

短廊向里转是监护人的书房，房门半开，漏出护目台灯的匀浅光束。轻轻进入房间，首先看向的书桌前办公椅上是空的，爱德华心下了然，转向房里那扇面向湖畔一角的落地窗。

临窗躺椅中的男人阖目正眠，不合年事的稚气感自然浮现的面容被月色笼罩，强调出眉间由思虑绘上的细小阴影。男人身着应季的加绒浴袍外罩件长睡衣，放置膝前的手底下有本青色硬壳的书籍。

爱德华在躺椅前定立，抚过监护人皱起的眉心，在那双蔚蓝色眼睛半睁时向其微笑，俯身轻吻对方的唇，“我回来了。”

他的监护人低喃着欢迎回家的字节，仍余些迷糊地伸出手臂拥抱他。那本精装书从男人膝头沿着浴袍的短绒面滑落到地板上碰撞出闷钝短音，被月色拉长边缘阴影。

“雪拉和家里联系过了么？”爱德华往躺椅边跪坐下来，脸颊枕着年长情人的大腿，左臂垫在额前，右手与对方的左手交握，“她说要和朋友们去矢岛学姐家聚会，今晚住在那边。”

“我一早就收到了邮件。矢岛同学家的话，我很放心。”阿姆罗慢慢眨眼适应晴朗夜晚皎洁澄明的月光，抚摸上男孩儿倾落清辉的金发。

被抚触者倾斜脖颈示意引导他的手移动到耳际、侧脸、下巴至颈窝，像只对亲近之人撒娇的猫。但无论相似几何，阿姆罗都明白幼狮与家猫的区别，也明白亲昵着自己的男孩儿毫无疑问是前者。

“叔叔年末的工作密度相当高，”最近长期排练故中午也留校的少年抬手搭上他的腰，“有好好吃饭吗？不可以拿营养剂应付哦，是不是瘦了？”

浴袍腰带的结被抓住，并在被阻止前于那些手指下迅速松开了。被触及滑开布料下的温暖时，阿姆罗紧按住对方的手腕推开，迅速从躺椅上起身退向一旁。

“去换掉制服，半小时后我们出门吃晚餐。”阿姆罗松开少年的手，语带着刻意的轻快粉饰，就当无事发生。他扯住身前布料以免失去固定的前襟敞开，匆匆离开了书房。

爱德华倚着躺椅边沿，为猎物的逃脱颇为遗憾地耸肩。拾起椅脚的书本，暗银色花体的“Hamlet”跳进他的视野，如蜿蜒盘绕在纸壳纹路上的银蛇。他藏着微笑站起来，手指点着找到书架上对应位置把书本物归原处，熄灭了台灯，回屋去更换便服。

在白衬衫上比着一条深蓝领带，爱德华迟疑少时又从抽屉边摸出另一条黑底斜纹的。面对扔在床上的牛仔外套黑色长裤想了想，他选择了第二条。拿起手机翻看气温，他从衣橱里给自己再添了件浅灰饰白边的针织背心。

车库独立在宅邸左侧。爱德华插着外套口袋，在向外车道接壤处等车驶近身边，坐进家庭汽车的副驾驶座。他的监护人探看的余光掠过他，转身贴近过来。

“歪了。”监护人探手抽出爱德华塞在外套下的领带，慢条斯理地解开，规整系好，塞回原位并拍了拍对方胸口，回身发动了汽车。徒留少年人的心跳随着车加速颠簸。

汽车驶进他们居住的近郊所依傍的城市。平安夜的气氛正被大肆渲染，彩灯装饰几乎遍布了每一栋目所能及的大型建筑物表面，圣诞主题喷绘广告间或可见。基本每家店铺都在门前窗内悬挂起各式彩球和花环，街道上回响着悦耳的歌曲合音。

正式改历进入UC纪元之后，联邦政策方向下的宗教存在已经相当被削弱了，可相关节日还是大量地被保留下来，只能说人们都喜欢找理由举办庆典吧。

爱德华托腮倚着窗舷，当地的十二月夜晚还不算寒冷，有鸡肉烹调和面包烤制的热腾腾浓郁香气在夜风里拂过他的鼻尖。

“这家餐厅，在世界都改变了的已知前提下，发现这边也有它时挺惊讶的。”从停车场出口沿人行道前行，阿姆罗拉高夹克衫拉链，牵起身旁少年的手。

“那时您是和谁一起去的么？”爱德华首先问到重点。

“当时在交往的人。”

“男性？女性？是我知道的人？”

“那一边的倩恩。”

“您和另一个倩恩女士交往过？”

“和那边的伊尔玛小姐也算有交往过吧。”他的监护人似乎是觉得既然说到了就干脆和盘托出，“撇开一些杂碎同等的交涉，还有就是爱德华知道的那家伙了。”

他们正途经市中心广场，在城市里最巨大的圣诞树前，阿姆罗侧头看了看不自觉慢了步子的男孩儿。爱德华的湛青眼眸落进了彩灯的光斑，映入的倒影融化为虹色，包括男人自己的影子也混沌不清。

“和某人一起安稳地生活下去，对那时的我来说是可求不可得的，更别说是归属的家庭。”阿姆罗的笑意里始终褪不去淡化的阴影，“像现在这样。”

爱德华稍歪过头，松开牵着的手，指向两人上方悬挂在金绿拉绳上的花环：“那个。”

“一束槲寄生……”阿姆罗仰脸望去并附和的同时，爱德华的手臂环上他的肩头，吐息与体温随即交叠在柔软一处。

“还有两年我就成年了。”爱德华紧搂着他，轻碰着鼻尖低语，好看的天蓝眼睛弯起新月似的弧，“到那个时候，请正式把我当作恋人。”

之前少年有半开玩笑地问过监护人，除开原本的家庭关系，他算是他的什么人。得到的回答是追求者预备役，因为不会把未成年人当做正式交往对象。当然他的监护人立刻补充了“是唯一的预备役”。显然，这一茬还是被爱德华在心里记上了。

“这个语气会让人差点以为要被求婚了。”阿姆罗松了口气，指节曲起抵在唇边，不禁莞尔。

“求婚没打算这么早。”

“……已经计划好了？”

“计划好了。”爱德华的神情直率又明朗，双手搭在监护人肩头，“首先我要达到能靠工作报酬自立的状态。”

“我比较想在三十岁之前结婚……”阿姆罗思忖状竖起食指点着脸颊。

“我会努力的。”

年龄好像不是努力就能解决的问题吧？阿姆罗失笑，他随口说的时限本意只是调侃，可男孩儿认真地抓起他的手，眼神凛然。

“三十岁也许来不及，但是，不会让您等太久的。”

阿姆罗含糊地作答着拽过对方，扭头不再作声只管走路。

“叔叔？”爱德华动动被拉着的手，看向自己的监护人，看到暖茶色发丝间藏着泛红的耳廓。

“……什么？”

“请等我。”

“…知道啦。”大不了再等个七年，也无所谓。

他们停在十字路口，等待人行横道的红灯计时倒数。

一位神色稍显焦灼的女性从另侧街道走进少年的视线，徘徊又几度张望之后，开口向他的监护人搭话。

“请问，这里该怎么走？”

拿着一张店铺传单、指出上面一处地址的女性年约二十，火红长发将白皙肌肤很好地衬托，姜黄色风衣里白色高领衬衫领口系了条小丝巾，双唇涂抹温柔的玫瑰色，水绿眼眸笑意微含。

阿姆罗接过传单，回想着虽然知道但不算熟悉的路线时，又有位年轻男子匆匆一路小跑停在了女性身边。

“…克莉丝，怎么你穿着高跟鞋还能走这么快……”茶金色短发的男子气喘吁吁，拍拍暗色皮外套衣摆，拉住了红发女性的手，“小心走散了……”

“我有注意。”被称作克莉丝的女性点了点对方鼻尖，“不快点儿，阿尔的礼物今晚赶不上怎么办？”

阿姆罗摸出衣袋里的便携原子笔，在传单背面大致替两人画了地图。得到帮助的女性极其高兴地致谢，拉着男友小跑几步又回身用力地向他们挥动手臂。

“谢谢！祝你圣诞快乐！”

“圣诞快乐。”

阿姆罗也向那对小情侣挥挥手。告别完毕，行人信号灯正好跳为绿色。他和少年要前往的目的地就在街对面的第二个拐角。

此刻是平安夜的晚上六点四十分。

监护人选择的餐厅，爱德华对招牌那行华丽字体意外有点印象，回忆起来是雪拉塞给他看过的杂志上刊登的，“很有气氛的高级约会场所投票”名单上的存在。

桌位显然是提前预订好的。女侍者带着甜美营业微笑把两人带到靠原木隔断边的小桌，放下菜单，从吧台倒好柠檬水放在客人面前，再替他们整理了脱下搭在椅背上的外衣，身姿摇曳步履款款地回到迎宾队列。

“说起来刚才那位问路的女士……”阿姆罗轻轻在菜单上画着勾，随口打开了话题。

“嗯？”爱德华咬着吸管嘬了口柠檬水，记起被提及者俏丽的面容，冰凉微酸在口腔里霎时四散开。

“她问的那家玩具店是七点一刻停业，愿他们能赶上。”阿姆罗反过菜单递向少年。

“现在是家庭聚餐，还是约会？”爱德华刷刷浏览过目录，三两下圈点好搁笔，疑问地抬眸。

“两方兼有吧。”

“唔，初次约会纪念日真好记。”爱德华拿吸管戳着沉浮的柠檬片，玻璃杯投影里光斑闪动，“可我已经想回家了……”

指尖松开吸管从凝雾的杯壁滑下去，玻璃上淌下几道晶莹水痕，爱德华声音渐低，小臂垫着脸颊侧倒伏案。

“没有食欲？”他的监护人关切地伸手贴住他额角试量。

爱德华轻轻摇头用单音节否定作答，握住了对方尚未收回的手，“不。…只是，比起食物……”

他沾染水汽的手指抚弄着年长者的手背，带着湿润凉意沿骨感细瘦的手腕向月白色衬衫袖口里暗示地探触。在阿姆罗静观的沉默中，他如捕捉蝶翼般轻轻将对方指先抵在唇间，幅度细小地碰过。

他的监护人徐徐收回了手，平静如常地望着他，承了细吻的指尖随意似地从脸颊触过微笑起来的唇边。

“到回家为止，忍一忍吧。”阿姆罗交叉起双手托着下颌，笑意清浅却有了些无奈意味。

“所以我才说想回去……”爱德华怨念难解地念着，又抓起盛柠檬水的玻璃杯，撇了吸管灌饮几口，吐着气放下杯子，“各忙各的有半个月了。”

“抱歉。收到雪拉的邮件之后，我想，交往后第一个圣诞节，到气氛不错的餐厅约会应该挺好的，”他的监护人神色慢慢转暗，抿着唇低下了头，“应该提早和爱德华商量的，不该自顾订了位置。”

“我并不讨厌这些安排。只是…，”听着对方温声和气的解释，爱德华无法再较真地抱怨，“…比较希望和您独处。”

“我知道，毕竟…。”阿姆罗面露歉意地前倾身体，“那作为补偿，回去我什么都听爱德华的。”

这针浓缩强心剂对年轻人的心浮气躁一点也不好。爱德华差点掀翻手里的玻璃杯，一瞬间怕自己思虑过度而听错地紧盯着监护人微张的湿润唇瓣，他听见自己有些机械化地发出了声音，“可以吗？”

“…嗯，只到今天结束为止。”他的监护人迟疑片刻，附上条件笃定了允诺，“爱德华已经在想些有的没的了吧？”

“一般都会普通地展开妄想吧。”他微微红了耳尖，不过义正辞严。

“总之，爱德华能先享受这次晚餐的话，就再好不过了。”阿姆罗拿回菜单按响了服务铃，修长手指间转了转餐厅提供的碳素笔。

稍作等候才上齐的料理品相精美，摆盘装饰颇具格调。而实际味道的确是不负外貌。随餐的莓果调和的伯爵茶，搭配餐品中的乳脂与肉类正好温和解腻。

爱德华有看到点菜时监护人其实在酒类一栏流连了少顷，不过最后并未点酒。毕竟两人一个要负责开车，一个还未成年。

想看监护人留存意识和行动力地醉了会是什么样子，爱德华咬着巧克力坚果脆饼想到。对方在他面前喝过最烈的酒是果汁啤酒饮料，酒精度小于百分之五那种。这种饮料都能让阿姆罗脸颊上浅浅绯色泛开到颈脖，手边堆起两三个空罐之后语气都变得温吞又软绵绵的，带着种奇妙的开朗，而且会比普通状态粘人很多——具体表现为大量亲昵的肢体接触，在告白以前这种情况说是爱德华的节日也不为过。如此的易醉体质如果完全醉了的话，感觉会是相当不得了的状况。

坚果咬碎的声音咔嚓咔嚓，爱德华觉得自己像只思考的松鼠，这么想还挺文艺。虽然思考的多半不是什么阳春白雪的事。

一块肉质细嫩、裹着浓郁酱汁的牛肉打断了他的思维发散。他的监护人瞅准空隙把这块美味塞进了他口中，附带一个甜度偏高的温柔笑容。

“在发呆？”对方放下餐叉，捂住了一个呵欠，“这儿环境是很悠闲。”

他的监护人肯定是把今天的工作压缩到傍晚之前处理掉的，已经相当疲劳了吧。

“叔叔，稍微……”爱德华一手拢在嘴旁，轻轻地示意对方附耳过来。

两人座的小桌宽度不大，他的监护人只消探身就离得极近，颤动的焦糖色睫羽灯光里泛起碎星，在少年眼前一闪一闪。

“我想吻您。”他说，随即端端坐好，湛蓝眼眸祈盼地看着监护人，像在教室里举手发言完毕请老师点评。

“爱德华知道这里又被叫做情侣圣地吗？”阿姆罗顿了顿，把刀叉都搁好，支起左臂抵着腮边。

“听过。”爱德华点头。

“所以，想就做。”阿姆罗轻柔地扯起少年的领带尾端。

这个吻只是唇与唇的短暂碰触，鉴于从现实考虑，调料酱汁等等混合的滋味肯定不会是什么约会的美好回忆。

在光线足够且人数众多的公共场合接吻，和在自家或者昏暗空旷的广场带来的感受挺不同，就这么几秒钟，爱德华心里紧张情绪膨胀得太多，还破天荒地略感羞怯。

他的监护人好像打起了几分精神，餐具起落间开始有一搭没一搭地问起爱德华最近的校园生活。爱德华提到这个真是心感疲惫地叹口气，竹筒倒豆地叙述起排练的炎凉。

比如某位个性正派却总有点长不大的小少爷。

“不能协调排练时间，和我的对手戏排练为了他次次积攒集中解决，最严重的几天都快累到麻木了。问题是他人还真不坏，对戏的时候也是真投入，所以又不能对他太恶劣。”爱德华扶着额头，“他把我当好朋友，可我真应付不过来这个自发热类型的。”

“卡尔玛•扎比？记得扎比家是吉恩尼克的大股东。”他的监护人切割牛排的动作似乎出现了微妙的停顿，“和你……”

“还住在Side 3的时候，有见过一两次。但看样子他完全不记得了。”爱德华耸耸肩，“貌似是跟家里闹硬要来地球念书，他总说和他哥势不两立，他姐姐蛮关心他的，经常寄东西过来。”

他的监护人讳莫如深地垂下视线沉默了良久，闭目，叹了口长长的气，悠悠道出一句：“和平真美好。”

“是的。UC纪元改历至今百年未满，假如不小心在前几十年政治矛盾激化，以现今科技将战火绵延的话，此刻我们一定处在扭曲的连锁里。无法拥有普通的人生，轻易地被收割自由。”爱德华给自己倒了半杯茶水，“如果发生了那种事，或许殖民卫星和地球会早早陷入军政上的对立，糟糕透顶。”

“我倒没想过爱德华有天会对我说这么一席话。”他的监护人清了清嗓子，餐叉拨弄着盘边的橄榄，“和那假如差不多的糟糕闹剧我已经充分见识过了。”

“我在那些碎片中接触到的混乱感，确实是充斥背景的战争噪声么。”爱德华皱眉，忆起那些心灵感应景象中暗藏的庞大资讯，抿了口茶，“就连那片包容人心的光也并未净化所有噪点，梦幻般的奇迹只是梦幻的。”

“上一次，直到最后我都看不见那些扭曲连锁的终末。”他的监护人全不在意似的，脸上还有浅浅笑意，“很高兴看到这个世界尚未被战火诅咒，那边的阿姆罗可以忍受战斗为生，但现在我肯定做不到了，所以如果能一直都这么……”

“对不起，不用再延伸这个话题了。”爱德华越听越不是滋味，急切地打断了对方。

他的监护人轻轻笑出声音，摆摆手表示自己其实不怎么在意这些说不清的事——反正在意了也不会以个人意志为转移，接着抽出纸巾擦拭洒在桌面的茶水。

“对了，那些偶尔的香水味也是对戏者身上的？”

“香水？”爱德华愣了愣才回想起来，“大概是吧，卡尔玛洒的香水挺淡的，我到家之后还会有气味？”

“袖口一类地方会比较明显地留着。”阿姆罗叉走了男孩儿面前的一只虾仁，“晚归，陌生的香水味，结合来看不很微妙吗。”

爱德华往对方盘里多放了只虾，取走了对方的配菜胡萝卜，“说起来好像…是挺像浮气现场。”

厅墙上挂钟鸣响起八点报时，餐厅里的灯光忽然转换风格。照射餐区的光大幅地减弱，几盏并不耀眼的射灯聚光在大厅中心的小舞台。

台面下大约是藏了升降装置的，因为当大家注意到时，一位身着皮衣套装的女性已经坐在台上，线条优美的手臂间抱着把贴了星形装饰的吉他，一手调整着麦克。

“拍摄可以，请不要开闪光灯。”她先彬彬有礼地向满席观众做出告示，接着便立刻沉浸入音乐中去了。

微沙哑的嗓音，质感通透，在简单伴奏中婉转低唱着民谣风格的曲子，像恰好的明媚阳光铺洒进海的柔波。

“上月才见过她的首发专辑CM。”爱德华略感惊讶地注视着弹唱的歌者，他的音乐储存里有不少这位歌手的作品，从几年前她人气寥寥时到渐渐有走红起色的最近，爱德华出于对音乐才能的欣赏都有捎带投以关注，“竟然能这么出乎意料地看到现场。”

“是相当不得了的气质美人呢。”阿姆罗的评价则是另一种直接了当。

自带怀旧滤镜的香槟色光束里，歌手随意撩动发丝，将乌黑长发挑落的纤白指节往下没入皮质金属色的半指手套，精致的下颌稍抬就把姣丽的红唇送进视觉中心。她妆点了自己的歌，也被歌曲染上慵懒性感的风情。

在一曲终了的刹那，美丽的女歌手抬眼环视过宾客众列。她在目光扫过爱德华时急停下来，甚至有微眯起眼眸试图更加看清楚的小动作。爱德华确定，对方停留了片刻后，是依然看着这边露出了若玫瑰绽放的笑容。

随后，这位降临凡间的塞壬放下了吉他，从舞台上径直走下，向着明确目标走去。

“晚上好，用餐时间还愉快？”她说话时沙哑喉音听不太出来，音色显得更柔美悦耳，“记得我吗？托你的福，我终于坚持到发售第一张原创专辑了。”

“晚上好。”从女歌手在桌边停下时就有些懵的爱德华下意识地点点头，飞快地转去看自己恋人的表情，发觉阿姆罗只是略带疑问地作旁观状，他放了心继续试着弄清事态，“祝贺你，玛莉莎小姐。不过，请问，…我们应该是初次见面？”

女歌手捂嘴轻呼，旋即撑上桌沿弯腰打量眼前人，数秒的对视后，她后退了一点，面颊迅速涨红了。

“很抱歉！我以为看到了熟人，想着打招呼。肯定让你莫名其妙了吧。”玛莉莎•蜜勒深深鞠躬道歉，“你们实在是很像，真的很对不起。”

“不用太介意。我从《丽贝卡》开始就是玛莉莎小姐的粉丝，一直有关注你的个人网站，电子单曲全部有下载。即使是这种意外，能说上话，还是很高兴。”爱德华微笑着表达自己对歌手作品的着迷，摸摸口袋又有些遗憾之色，“想要个签名的，看来不行了。”

“稍等。”玛莉莎从外套里抽出了一块小签名板和签字笔，边拔开笔帽边有些不好意思，“本来还想自己带这些太自恋太多余了，没想到真派上用场了。”

“我会好好保存的。”爱德华接过签名，郑重地翻面贴在胸前。他看到望着他脸庞的玛莉莎有些恍神，那表情令人不舒服的似曾相识。

他突然生出了很大胆的猜想。

“玛莉莎小姐，冒昧问一句，你把我错认为的那位熟人他叫什么名字？长得那么像，或许是我父亲那边的亲戚也说不定。”爱德华保持着礼貌又好奇的态度，“我很小就和在Side工作的父亲分离了，可以的话想抓紧亲人有关的线索。”

“名字…我没来得及知道。是好些年前偶然欠下恩情的人，说来现在应该是三十岁左右的男性吧，能把你这么年轻的孩子认错我真是糊涂了。”玛莉莎对少年的陪同者也客气地打了招呼，听到询问，回身歉意地交握起双手，“对不起，我没有他的更多线索了。”

“请别放在心上，我只是在碰运气。”爱德华掩饰起复杂地笑脸以对。

以不再打扰对方工作为告别，他看着女歌手再度登台，挎上吉他拉高了麦克风，伫立灯下。

玛莉莎说，接下来一首歌，是为了早年低谷期时相逢不相识的一位男性而写、因那次邂逅才有感而发的未公开旧作，新录版会作为附赠音轨放在专辑《破晓》中。歌名为《赤色光迹》。

＼

“……没法停车咯，爱德华。”

阿姆罗揉了把埋在自己胸前的金发。

倒退三十分钟，离开餐厅前，那位漂亮温柔的歌手玛莉莎认为该为了歉意和感谢做些表示，把一个保护盒装好的小存储卡不容拒绝地塞进爱德华手里，说是一些特别版本的歌曲音频。

驱车归家途中，副驾驶座的少年带上耳机，用手机打开了那列表第一位的初试录版《赤色光迹》。

当他将车倒进车库才停稳，爱德华扔掉耳机，从邻座跨过手动操作台翻到他身上，随即扳动了放倒座椅的机关。他转瞬间成了仰躺着被压制在座位上的状态。

车库灯照不分明的车内，爱德华昏暗半掩的神情里有久违的不安定危险因素，右手撑在他脸颊近旁，低头凑近他颈下。呼吸频率开始难以控制地紧张而乱，另一人的气息拂过他颤抖的喉咙，紧接着是湿润微凉的触觉。

爱德华吻过身下人喉间，温柔的舔舐贴合起伏不定的轮廓上行。他啄了一下那双抿紧的嘴唇，离开几寸，静止下来。水滴落在阿姆罗面颊上，渗开些微温度的零星几点，由上望下的两泓湛青在昏暗里泛着潮湿微光。

阿姆罗安静地为少年擦拭眼泪，指节轻柔地蹭过对方湿红晕开的眼尾，什么也没有问。

“对不起，”爱德华自行粗略用手背擦擦泪痕，打开驾驶座一侧的车门，起身退到了车外，“我…有点混乱了，我们回屋再谈？”

“听你的。”阿姆罗淡定地熄火拔下钥匙，帮对方捡起手机。

两人一前一后地匆匆回到宅邸。阿姆罗本以为在客厅会有一个对坐面谈的形式，爱德华却紧挨着他在长沙发上坐下了。重量在沙发咯吱作响间倚靠过来，金发散乱的脑袋倒在他的肩膀上

“那个人出现的话，我该怎么办才好呢？”少年的发问中是完全的迷惘。

对于玛莉莎小姐的歌声里有所描述的那位特别的男性，监护人与少年显然都有了同一判断。

“就算你问我，因为有你和雪拉，我从没认真考虑过那家伙会以其他身份在这个宇宙的某处生活着。”他的监护人把他乱糟糟的金发揉得更乱，“爱德华还把他视作情敌么？”

“……是。”

“那得说清楚，我和他已经不可能…，…该怎么说呢……”

“可是事在人为。”爱德华握住监护人的手，与他十指相扣，“约定的，您今晚什么都听我的，现在算数么？”

“当然。”阿姆罗态度诚挚地吻了下男孩儿的额头。

“请说，我和他之中您选择的会是我。”爱德华直起身体，目光如炬，“请说我对您是必要的。”

监护人捧着他的脸附至耳边，顺从地给予了他理想的答案，可话语里含着他能够察觉的强烈动摇的感情。

爱德华突然有了个清晰的念头，他想见见能让阿姆罗如此心系的敌人。

“接下来，”爱德华双手搭上对方松了领子的高领衬衫襟前，“请不要反抗。”

他的监护人极度安静地任他摆布，在他浅吻宽衣袒露出的肌肤时没有除呼吸少刻急促外的特别反应。在他借用衬衫的袖子将对方双手压到背后绑缚住时，也只轻轻地发出了惊讶音节。

“这个，”阿姆罗动动被限制的臂膀，稍侧了头对男孩儿露出狡黠的有趣神色，“爱德华的癖好？”

“我没考虑过，或许是。”爱德华半跪在沙发边，手指游弋过眼前人肌理细柔的小腹，利索地解开休闲裤前扣，低头以唇蜻蜓点水地触碰过下着布料里未苏醒的物体，“反正我的性癖都是因对您的幻想而存在的。”

感觉到手掌下对方的大腿绷紧了几秒，他站起来，从冰箱里拿回一个小纸盒，再到厨房水池前清洗了双手。

“嘶……”阿姆罗仰头闭目，睫羽随着眼睑不断急乱颤抖着。

茶几上切成锐角扇形的蛋糕从拆开的盒子里推出大半，奶油凝结的表面被随意挖出凹陷。爱德华把奶油一点一点层层涂抹到那片胸口一侧的浅色微凸，细腻乳白覆盖在包裹于低温而硬立起来的果实上。

“…拿食物…来玩，…不太好。”阿姆罗被渗进来的寒意刺得有些牙关打战，弓起腰以图逃开一会儿增加的冰凉，不过是无用功。

“不会浪费的。”爱德华另外用小勺切下了小块蛋糕，送进对方口内，“您觉得怎样？”

“很好…。”这是诚实的评价。在舌尖上化开的细滑奶油质地浓郁，甜味纤细，混合着香草芬芳。

“那就太好了。奶油跟香草荚的处理是我亲手做的。”爱德华把残余些奶油的小勺放到一边，把蛋糕推进盒里，盖上盒顶。

阿姆罗惊讶地停顿一刻，真挚地夸赞了几句。

爱德华笑着吻他唇角，再缓缓俯身舔舐起那团已在融化的奶油。

成为甜品的人躯体轻颤，冰凉融化成甜蜜的粘稠，与其中挺立一起被湿热的口腔含住，温度差和多重触觉的刺激让人脊背战栗，逐步攀升的燥热把身体催化得越发敏感。

奶油在口中化成半稠的奶汁，爱德华啜舐间用舌尖勾勒拨弄湿黏涨硬的肉粒，不时离开些由下向上舔掉顺着肌理流淌的香甜奶液，顺势轻轻衔着乳尖研磨嘬吸。

被他逗弄的人浑身紧绷着，胸口不住前挺起伏。若不是束缚，他的监护人想必会本能地掩着脸并捂住声音，而现在这个人只是尽量扭过头去，藏不住耳尖颈上的桃色淡染，听来是咬紧了下唇。

“不许您咬嘴唇。”爱德华抬头，指腹点着对方唇间滑过，“只有我在听。”

“…等新年扫除…我要检查爱德华房间里的色情书刊……”对话带来的短暂休息时间里，阿姆罗海潮暗涌的蔚蓝眼瞳幽幽垂下来。

“我不介意您看到。”爱德华带着笑凑近监护人耳边，“看过之后，请猜猜哪些内容会被用上。”

对方抿起唇低头稍往旁缩，立刻被他托着脸颊吻住。唇齿间全是香草奶油慕斯的味道。

“…好甜……”他的监护人喃喃着，看到他解下领带在手中拉直时，眉间聚起川纹。

“没事的。”爱德华劝慰着，展开黑色长带盖上对方的视野。

冰凉的触觉又临，从胸口下边慢慢向腹部延伸，阿姆罗察觉出某种笔画的衔接。不知何种玩心大起的男孩儿正在他身上以点缀蛋糕的方式书写什么。

被抹去视觉后更加敏锐的感官捕获到细小声响。

似乎是…智能手机的快门音。

“爱德华，在拍？！”

“会锁进隐藏文档里的。”爱德华用了卖弄乖巧的口吻，戳戳监护人的面颊，“什么都听我的对吧。”

快门声再度响起，听之心绪难安，像噼啪作响的电火花蔓散。

“爱德华……”他发觉自己的声音渗入了潮湿的嘶哑，有些软弱，“一两张就可以了吧。”

“这绝对是我的私人收藏。”男孩儿安抚地摸着他的脸颊，“对焦问题多拍了几次，只留了一张。给您检查好了。”

眼前的黑暗突然离开，阿姆罗眯了眯眼调整未适应的模糊，被举在他眼前的手机屏幕逐渐清晰分明。

给他看的照片没有拍到全脸，最上边是他抿紧的嘴唇和下巴，胸口濡湿痕迹间拍出来更加明显的奶白色斑渍意象别提有多糟糕，而从肋下到腹部斜着行艳红涂画的文字，是容易辨认的“Edward's”。

“我不记得家里还有果酱。”阿姆罗别开眼，脸颊的浮热令他猜得到那些晕彩正倏然显现。

“我和蛋糕一起带回来的。”爱德华又扶着对方颊侧让人转回脸来，再次为对方蒙好了眼，“叔叔意外地适合红色呢。”

“那是哪里来的断论……”阿姆罗语气有些僵硬。

“我见过了，那个人的红色映在您身体上的情景。”爱德华叙述这件事的口吻尽量平静清晰，“很相衬，他拥抱您的景象看起来很美。”

被黑布遮蔽双眼的男人气息不稳地张了张唇，然而未出一语，脸颊颈肩上显现的血色霎时间涌起更多。

“您害羞了？”爱德华吻着对方火热的耳垂，笑声轻轻，“那些碎片真的过分，随便就把影像趁我不备贴到我眼前来。”

他的监护人紧抿着唇，喉间散出细小的低声呜咽，脸颊已经比成熟的蜜桃色泽还艳了。

“请放心，没有多少细节。”爱德华澄清了内情，跪在沙发前对方两腿间，颇具危险嫌疑地触摸着阿姆罗的下腹，沿裤腰徘徊着。在人不安地弓起腰之前，他贴近那行果酱字母首端，移动着舔食掉酸甜冰凉的红色，并不时亲吻着对方柔软的小腹。

“嗯、…爱德华……不生气吗？……”

爱德华被问得动作一迟，舌尖撩过对方脐窝边缘果酱被卷走后留下的水痕，语气平淡地反问：“我有立场么？他是先来者，我是第三者。”

“…也不用说得那么……”

“没有您和他的牵绊，您和我甚至没有交点。”爱德华站起身，一侧膝盖压上沙发边缘，松开对方的蒙眼布丢到茶几角落，“我敌视他，但并不讨厌他。”

他把余下束缚解开，轻搂着对方后脑将赤褐发色的脑袋靠在自己胸前，低头蹭进那些柔软卷发里：“今天不做了，您需要早点休息。”

“不做？”怀里的人似有顾虑地抬眼，环住他的腰，“爱德华很勉强吧。”

“我…自己解决就好了。”

“不行。”阿姆罗的手指在他的衣料上收紧，湿润的眼瞳躲闪了片刻，带着更加苦恼的神情复望向他“……除非爱德华真的完全不想做。”

没能说服对方。爱德华把人压进沙发里吻上去的同时，有些高兴地叹惋。

爱德华的吻从唇落到颈侧，到微黏湿痕遍布的胸腹，滑过人鱼线。褪去对方的下着，他意识到必用品不在手边，正要起身去取却被身下人拽紧衣襟阻止了。

“…等一下。”阿姆罗伸长另一边手臂去够搭在沙发背一角的夹克衫，摸进夹克口袋夹出迷你尺寸的软胶尖嘴瓶，“给。”

“您怎么随身带着？”爱德华接过来看了看瓶身文字，讶异地微蹙眉头，缓缓旋开最外层密封盖。

“因为，爱德华好像对车里和盥洗室隔间有兴趣，我担心万一……”阿姆罗低声解释，手横掩过红晕散布的脸庞。

“那些只是想象素材。触碰不到您的时候，过激些的素材比较有用。”爱德华有些羞耻又略感想笑，他的监护人还记着在他床边翻到过的色情杂志内容；换作现实，他当然不会冒恋人的动情姿态暴露给别人的风险，“您考虑到这事的准备居然不是阻止而是配合，也太纵容我了。”

“…我想看到你高兴。”

“难道您觉得，为了取悦我，自己勉强点也无所谓？”爱德华挤出润滑，将指节没入紧致的小口，转动开扩间往敏感处按压，“由我这个有过强迫您劣迹的人来说好像挺讽刺……”

他抚开阿姆罗的前发，吻过对方额际，随后就那样近距离望着那双海洋色泽的眼瞳：“请对我再有原则一些，否则我学坏了怎么办。”

他的监护人以思考神态同意了这说法，可笑意还是过于柔软，溢散包容力过多的甘甜温暖的氛围。爱德华也不再细究谈话，靠在对方颈侧嗅着令己安心的气息，左手压上身下人腿弯，徐缓地将欲望挺进湿润狭窄的内部。

久违的体温交融，深切占据对方脆弱之处的实感让爱德华背脊攀上兴奋带起的细小电流，他节奏缓和地摆动着腰，愉快地亲呢身下人泛起略高体温的颈和脸颊，在潮红肌肤上依恋地细蹭。

柔波荡漾般的刺激感中，阿姆罗喘息得很低缓，偶有的哼声也是轻掠过的。抚弄着近旁的金发脑袋，他从啄吻自己脸颊的男孩儿那里感受到一种稚气而天真的情欲。反顾彼世，曾接近他的肉欲信号多半混同着无关好感的目的并是后者的手段；和红色那位，太多矛盾的感情让上床变成对彼此影响力的竞争，偶有温情流露都像作战，最后没有赢家，他们各自败局。

“叔叔，您不专心。”爱德华语调平静地唤回出神的对方，指腹从男人的柔软面颊滑落唇边，吻住对方半张的双唇并增添了些冲撞力度。

身下人丰盈匀亭的大腿夹紧他腰侧，隔着上衣也让他感到肉体柔弹的压力。爱德华没有深入这个吻，仅舔蹭或吸吮对方饱满的唇瓣，而后稍拉开距离，指尖抚触着泛起水光的那片艳粉。

缠绵入骨的相合感使心底涟漪波荡，爱德华眼前升起极浅的水雾。监护人的手摸索上他的脸颊，抚过额角拨起他的刘海，轻描眉眼轮廓。

“这里。”爱德华握起对方的手指，点在自己额心，挺腰着重顶碾着软热内的易感处，“那个人这里的伤疤很特别？”

“唔…是我给的…哈啊、…嗯…那时他的前额，我的右臂，各留了…一道。”阿姆罗没几分惊讶他提到此事，在零碎得厉害了些的吐息间答道

“稍微羡慕起来了。”爱德华加快进出频率把身下人弄得更言语不清欲答无法，一只手探着对方右臂上下求索，所触除平滑肌肤外无他，“彼此标记，和深爱的宿敌这种存在一样浪漫得无可救药。”

“…哈……浪漫可…没什么用……”阿姆罗张开手掌掩上面孔藏住神色变化，酡红颊边有水珠坠落，“爱德华…我想更强烈地感觉你……”

听从于此的少年于是解禁身为侵占者的冲动，以粗暴渐渐替换刻意保持的温吞，抽插间带起作响的闷钝湿音。这将积累已久的快感引燃若燎原，吸附他性器的窄道收缩得紧密许多，颊边的手颤巍巍拽住他的侧发。

“是这样？”爱德华挨蹭过身下人柔润发热的耳垂，鼻尖与唇摩擦着那一小巧的弱点，“您喜欢这样么？”

爱德华并不期待答复，也的确没有得到。当对话语境偏向亲子感时，阿姆罗能把喜欢和爱普通地对他说出口，然而作为情话却从无明确表示。

当监护人搂紧他的脖颈，将脸埋在他肩前哽咽着被推上高潮时，在那些湿漉漉的气音碎片之间，对方嗫嚅着。

“…、抱歉……”

“还是不原谅您。”爱德华是笑着柔声说的，他轻缓地拍着男人战栗的脊背，将人搂进怀中环紧了双臂，“我最喜欢您了。”

及时退出来的硬胀性器将温凉的白色液流淋在对方颤抖的大腿内侧，滴嗒零落在沙发罩上。爱德华等怀里的人缓过气息，放开手臂让对方软软地躺进沙发里。

“Merry Christmas.”爱德华坐到沙发边沿，倾身在对方脸颊上轻巧地一吻，“虽然我今年没当个好孩子，也会有礼物的吧？”

“……谁让你的圣诞老人太偏心。”阿姆罗忍俊不禁地叹气，礼物当然已经精心包装好，只等放到客厅角落圣诞树下。

“我给叔叔准备了特别的礼物，期待明早。”少年欢快地轻轻拍掌，倏而神色认真起来歪头看向监护人，“那接下来的，叔叔，自己可以吗？”

“没事。”阿姆罗撑起上身，慢慢地、少许摇晃地站立起来，赤裸足底踩在短绒地毯上的触感带来有点不妙的腿软，他咬紧下唇协调平衡，穿好散乱在旁的家居拖鞋，“爱德华也回那边洗漱吧。”

“唔？我不用这么早也……”

“今晚不一起睡吗？”

“我马上去。”

极其利落地收拾完自己，套上睡衣，爱德华趿着拖鞋小跑过走廊，来到主卧。关着门透出暖光的盥洗室里，水流声并不太大。

“好快！”磨砂玻璃门后面他的监护人惊叹的话音有点发闷，“我想多泡一会儿，爱德华先去床上就行。”

“知道，请注意不要泡得头晕噢。”爱德华提高音量提醒着让对方能确切听清，随后略为亢奋地把自己摔进柔软的床铺中间。

“嗯，万一觉得勉强一定会叫你的。”玻璃门后那人语调明快地说。

也就是说浴室门没锁对吧？在绵软被子间翻身坐起的爱德华第一时间划出重点。

当然是不会趁人之危做什么的，已经改过自新了。爱德华把自己的手机接好充电器连到右边床头柜上的插座，和监护人的手机隔床相对。

新邮件的蜂鸣提示音伴随着震动，爱德华滑开亮起来的锁屏画面，想着大概是雪拉发来的节日祝贺，映入眼帘的发件人和标题时却像块冰滑过他的咽喉坠入胸口。

他打开邮件还未细看，不远处监护人的手机也提示了新邮件。更加烦躁起来的爱德华也不顾有点不道德了，拿起阿姆罗的手机确认了自己的不安念头。

也就幸好是阿姆罗有不设锁屏密码的习惯。爱德华思绪稍乱地看了眼盥洗室的门，勾选删除了监护人手机里的那封邮件。

把对方的手机复原，爱德华回到自己的这边，编写了一封简短的回信，发送出去。

“怎么了？。”阿姆罗坐到被子里的男孩儿身边时，敏锐地察觉到对方情绪上的微妙氛围。

“没什么……，有点担心雪拉。”

“的确，我也有点不放心她。”阿姆罗并未多想，附和着拿起手机看看时间，稍显忧愁地带着笑意托腮望向夜空，“至少也该再联络一两次呀。不过这就是孩子长大的感觉吧。”

几秒蜂鸣音响过。

“说什么来什么。”爱德华举过屏幕向着监护人，“雪拉发邮件给我了，但是您看，还真够短的。”

邮件主要内容是一张摆在原木桌面上圣诞蛋糕的照片，周围能看到女孩子们的衣衫一角。配上的文字真的简短至极，只有一句单单的“Merry Christmas♡”。

“想起来，我还没对爱德华说。”他的监护人看着那张照片，笑容柔软极了，随即转向他，“Merry Christmas.来年也一起度过今天吧。”

“…当然！来年也想和您好好在一起。”爱德华捏紧屏幕黑下去的手机，扬起明亮的完美笑容。

“既然这是我和你们之间的问题，别想着把阿姆罗卷进来。”在之前那封语气不善的回函里他写道，“否则，一切免谈。”

年轻点的那位不像是会动这种歪脑筋的人，八成就是思想比较极端还顽固的年迈那位了。正统继承人？都什么年代了还把这种一股腐朽气的话挂在嘴边，金巴•拉尔……

爱德华不想为这种傻事破坏自己的新年好心情。于是他窝进被子里，搂住正半躺读书的监护人的腰。

“已经困了？”他年长的恋人低语着，关掉其它光源，把床头灯适当调暗，吻了吻他的发间。

爱德华半阖上眼，他是安定的，温暖的，被关心着的，被爱着的；就在此时，就在此处。

远方的暗影再也无法侵扰他。

—TBC—


End file.
